The Wanting Angel
by Veron Edalene
Summary: What if the man you thought to be the most dangerous person alive turns out to be a memetic sex god as he surprises you in your own home and offers pleasure, love and lust, and himself to you... in bed? This is an OC x Sephiroth short lemon fanfic. Rated M for explicit content. This is just a one-shot attempt I made. I hope you enjoy this.
1. The Setup

I have a bad habit of making another fanfic while there's another one being written in the process but, oh what the heck, I need to immortalize the thoughts in my head before they vanish and remain a faint and fragmented memory!

I must immortalize this _lemon_!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy®. Trademark belongs to Square Enix. All rights reserved.**

 **Warning: Explicit content. In other words, intense erotica imminent and inevitable. And a few cusses.**

 **Caution: You must need eye drops that could bleach away the burning words that scorched your precious virgin eyes. But I am afraid there is no cure for the mental trauma this has caused you.**

 **Note: This is just a tiny one-shot I just thought of.**

Oh and by the way, I'm still going to use my OC, Asahina—so this is entirely her POV—but for the first chapter, it's a short intro using Sephy's POV. But it's not exactly connected to Fangirlitis 101, think of it as a freelance or sidestory whatever. And I honestly don't care if you're gonna complain, if you want, make it a Reader x Sephiroth perspective then.

Xielle.

* * *

 **Sephiroth's POV**

I entered the building where Asahina lives but I heard she was out—well, that was what my _intels_ told me. I proceeded, passing by the receiving desk and took the elevator. I was told that her unit was in the seventh floor, the third door on the left and it's already opened—I'm impressed with the detective work they did.

Perhaps this building is a little barren for the neighbors or strangers to even bother to know if the other door is locked or not. Anyhow, I opened the door and revealed to myself her small unit, looking around as I closed the door it was rather quaint and the smell of lilies filled my nostrils; I searched for her bedroom and it was already unlocked.

 _Those clever little Remnants_. I thought.

Entering her room, apart from seeing her bed I saw and picked up a picture of herself with her friends—a pink-haired girl and the other having brown hair—cherry blossom petals fell behind them as they got their picture taken.

I gently set down the picture back on her nightstand and took a good look around her bedroom.

"This is going to be easy." I told myself.

I slightly stretched out my hand to summon only a single red rose hovering lightly above my palm, upon staring at it and at the same time focusing, in a flash my fingers clenched and crunched the rose—I kept it in my fist for a few seconds and my wing emerged, a few black feathers fluttering in the air and gently landing on the smooth wooden floor and as I slowly opened my fist my wing flapped lightly, blowing off the petals to the floor.

The candles would have to wait…

I'll just light them up when I know that she's near.

I waited and waited in her unit until I saw the sun sink into the horizon, the sky turned dark indigo and I sensed that she's almost coming home so I started to prepare the candles. As I lit them up, their incense content starts to form thin wisps and rise up in the air. Now that it's dark enough, I left the candles to light up her room and turned off the lights with the switch.

I went to the dull elevator again, its chugged sound echoed from its own external chute and I got inside the lift and headed to the ground level. And little by little I begin to feel her closer to me.

 _Oh, tonight will be fun. I know she'll love the surprise._

I sat down comfortably near the entryway as the night finally fell. I suppose time is on my side.

 _She's close. I sense it._

A few long minutes, I was bearing the time patiently—I did my best in staying cool and collected until in the corner of my eye I saw the bright headlight of a car stopping by the sidewalk and its tires squeaked as it pulled to a stop.

Eagerly, I hoped that it would have been her. I heard the door being shut and the engine rev up until the sound of the vehicle slowly lost its distinct sound within my earshot.

So, she finally came.

Before she could even catch a glimpse of me, I examine her from head to toe. Her orange hair is let down straight down to her waist, her white oversized wool sweater slightly exposing her one collarbone and her black skirt billowing above her knees—my eyes looked down to her thighs and then down her calves and I smiled to myself.

 _Man, I am a pervert. But at least only to her._

I saw the look of surprise in her face as she turns to my direction and finds me.

"Hello, Asahina. I've been waiting for you but you're right on time."

She didn't speak, rather elated with the entire gesture. I smirked and stood up, greeting her with my eyes and smile whose charms never faltered whenever I do it to her as I approached her, I stuck my gaze to her dark brown eyes and she still has that face of surprise; nonchalantly, I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand and walked with her to the elevator.

Even if we haven't gotten into her unit yet, I'm beginning to feel this ache—the ache of longing for her all day and it was a little difficult keeping it together while she was gone—and I wanted to suppress it, no... I wanted _her_ to suppress it because I know she's the only one capable in doing so. As we got inside, I trapped her by blocking her on both sides and so the fun started when we got into the slow and rusty elevator.


	2. Sephiroth x Asahina

**Asahina's POV**

Coming home from a visit at Satozuki's place, I got a cab and the night was rather breezy—luckily, I got my coat with me—and during the whole ride, I have this feeling that I cannot quite explain not even to myself.

As I got out of the cab, stepping out and walking on the canopied catwalk that heads into the apartment that I live in, I was surprised to see Sephiroth in the lobby's lounge waiting on the couch. He stood up and the tails of his coat gracefully fell from the surface of the couch as he walks up to me and wordlessly follows me to the elevator.

"I've been waiting for you." He coos.

"I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"Surprise." He chuckles.

The elevator's bell chimed and the doors whirred right in front of us, we got into the platform and Sephiroth entered the lift after I got in, but he didn't turn around, he just stood there right in front; he was between me and the keypad, he playfully stares at me with his green calico eyes.

"Sephiroth, I'm not playing games with you." I said sternly.

"We'll see about that then." He answers back huskily.

With his one hand he holds onto the metal bar attached at the back of the elevator and he makes a slight turn over his shoulder and his thumb presses my floor number which is 7. Elevators are deemed to be the most awkward place on Earth…

But in my case…

The elevator in my apartment is a little rusty and slow sometimes, and it constantly needed technical maintenance—and Sephiroth took advantage of the lift's defect tonight. During the elevator ride, I was staring deep into his mesmerizing green eyes that my hands found their way on the cold, steel bar behind my back and I was obvious with my movement as the bar squeaked along with my sweaty palms. His eyes rolled down to where my hands are right now and left corner of his lips curved up into a smug smirk.

"Relax, Asahina." He purrs with his smooth yet deep baritone as his eyes rolled back up to me.

Even my toes tensed inside my shoes as his left hand—from my peripheral vision—lets go from the rod and cupped my jaw, I was surprised that it was still warm and he gently tilts up my head to his eye level.

The sweet smell of his leather glove entered my nostrils inside the sterile and badly-lit elevator, we heard the gears crank and chug as we stopped on the third floor and it shook a little; his thumb playfully tapped on my lower lip and I watch his own lips part slightly, showing the tips of his upper set of teeth, and then smile in a manner in which he seemed to be unpredictable of his move. He was unreadable for me, I honestly wasn't sure what was he going to do next.

He bends his thumb so I felt I felt his gloved fingertip touch the lining of the corner of my upper lip, I wasn't playing along with him, I stood my ground as he fiddled with my mouth—I wasn't moving so as to give him my consent, because I would never. I swallowed the nervous lump that has been stuck in my throat during the entire ride.

"Stop pretending that you don't want to." Sephiroth murmurs so close to me that I felt the warmth of his breath blow at my chin.

"I'm not pretending."

"Are you sure about that, Asahina?"

"Yes, I am sure, Sephiroth." I hissed, to make sure he gets my idea.

 _Little did I know… that my little rebellion against him must have drove him a bit more to his pesky child-like game._

He chuckles again, his shoulders slightly shaking and his eyelids lightly falling to cover his deep green eyes as he laughs; and then he slowly opens his eyes again—revealing his pupils to appear more cat-like as they turned into a thinner slit—and he fixes his stare at me that makes me melt form the inside. I am literally doing my best to stay in my guard in case he does something really, very stupid.

My eyes rolled to the side to look over his square shoulder, I looked at the panel of the elevator where it flashes the floor number—fifth floor. How come this whole elevator ride felt slower than the usual speed I ride whenever I come home alone? This is obviously not Sephiroth's doing.

When I felt his hold loosen a little from my face, I tried to look down and to avoid his gaze but he jerked it back up, fixing me up to his eye level again.

"Now you've done it." He smirks as he seductively whispers.

 _Wait, what did I do?_

Before the fifth floor could ascend to the sixth, I felt Sephiroth's tender lips compress against mine, he slowly pinches my lower lip by using his own lips as he purses it in—I could feel my grip on the now-warm metal rod tighten as it gave a final squeak, my toes tensed so much that I felt the digits tuck into each other too tightly and my thighs pressed together that my thigh gap was gone; his moist and soft tongue thrusts into my mouth playfully, exploring the inside of my until the tip found the centermost area of my tongue but I was so caught off-guard and that all the remaining reflexes I have could only retract my tongue back but Sephiroth still dug his way into my mouth as he playfully wiggled it inside my mouth touching everything—my upper palate, the underside of my tongue and still the tip of it even though I am still attempting to pull it away from him.

He slowly withdraws but left only a small gap of air between us, at that small amount of given time—I took the time of recollecting myself of the events that happened just two floors ago.

"Asahina…" he mutters, "I think you're the only one who can take this ache I've been feeling."

 _What does he mean by that?_

He continues to kiss me as we got to sixth floor, the way he kisses me changed from mild to passionate—causing my hip to arch slightly as I tensed myself from this growing lust I feel in my body, I shouldn't be doing this but why does he make it so enjoyable?

I can feel his tongue trying to seduce mine to get out and play and I foolishly gave in—because my sarcastic ego in my mind has been telling me to give in so that this annoying asshole could stop his coaxing—and running in the back of my head, it feels oh-so good; I pried into his mouth, getting a feel of his moist and soft tongue, his palate and his tongue's wet underside—I was getting back at him for intruding my mouth.

Unconsciously, my hands loosened their grip from the bar a little, my legs and my toes slightly lost their tension as well. Sephiroth's playful mouth transferred from my lips to my neck and it made me lose myself bit by bit—I felt my fingers twitch while gripping onto its handhold, I let out a helpless exhale as the warmth of his mouth touched an erogenous zone on my neck and I slightly turned my head giving him easy access to the base of my neck—and then my hands went up to his broad, square shoulders and my fingers rake the back of his hair and that caused his hand that has been holding my face drop down to grab hold of my waist and pull me closer to him. I felt his other hand go and grab me as well on my back this time; to my surprise, he gently pulled me away from the back of the elevator and gently pinned my against the right side wall of the elevator next to the keypad panel. His slender bony fingers raked my hair—stimulating my left leg to go up a little, I exerted a weak moan that drove him on to continue with his playtime in my mouth and I felt his warm gloved hand cradle my left thigh—until we heard a weak chime from the panel and saw the number 7 flashing in red light on the black rectangular screen.

The doors automatically whirred open and Sephiroth's left hand was quick enough to slam and hold the Open button to keep the doors open.

"I knew that you would give in." he murmured seductively.

"You crazy, sneaky asshole." I growled exasperatedly.

He harrumphed, "Adorable. Come on, let's go to your room." He smirks.

We both finally got out of the elevator and he took the lead in walking the hallway to my apartment unit, I tried to pull myself together after that fazing moment in the elevator. He led the way to my unit in which I find ironic since he's the one leading the way instead of me, I fished for my key in my satchel but he stops at the door and also me from getting my keys—surprisingly.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you." He coos in his usual tone.

I didn't say a word and he opens the door, discovering that it has been open all this time and I presume that this must be his doing, he looks at me and his hand gestures to my apartment unit, letting come in first and he follows—as the two of us got into my unit, I heard the door close.

 _Oh boy, what is he planning this time?_

I turned to him, finding him looking at me and then his eyes turned to the direction where my bedroom is—I walked right up to it, not minding whether he's following me or not, as I reached out for the doorknob he stepped ahead of me and opened the door wide; I got literally dumbfounded as I found my bedroom floor showered with white and red rose petals and I noticed that there were also little black feathers, and candles with a sweet incense clouding the place.

I took one step into my room and reveled at the sight of everything. From behind me I heard the door close and the lock's latch click snappily; I glanced over my shoulder and felt Sephiroth's breath on my neck.

"Asahina…" he coos fondly, "Shall I give you pleasure?"

My heart was racing wildly and I was gradually losing breath, quietly hyperventilating; he was just hovering his mouth above the curve between the base of my neck and shoulder.

 _Get on with it… You asshole._

He puts his gloved hand to my mouth, mentally encouraging me to bite it, I instantly knew what he wanted me to do, and I did—hard—while holding his wrist, I nudged my head up and his glove shed from his hand. I partially opened my mouth to let go of the glove and it fell to the floor; his now-bare hand grabbed my waist and vigorously turned me around to face him, I couldn't look at him but then I saw his free hand rise up to his mouth I watched him bite the tip of his glove from his ring finger, but he did it while looking at me with those shining green eyes—as he bit onto his glove, I could see that excited smile.

I swallowed another lump in my throat and he noticed, he tossed his glove away and his fingers started to prowl on my neck and slithered to my shoulders; his fingers found the neckline of my oversized sweater and started pulling it down, exposing my collarbones and the edge of my shoulders as his hungry eyes followed the cloth slipping away from my skin. He begins to nibble my neck, crawling down to the base of my neck and then curving to the right to my shoulder.

He teased me some more until he nibbled into somewhere sensitive on my shoulder and my hands abruptly clutched onto his sleeves not knowing that I was pulling him in more, I felt him withdrew as hot breath aired on my slightly-wet skin.

"Oh, so you do long for this?" Sephiroth mutters desirably.

I didn't speak only mewled, I knew he didn't need to, my body language was the answer itself. He continues to lick my neck and he pulls me in closer, his tongue slithers from my neck up to my chin and he follows the lining of my jaw, causing me to let out a very weak whine, almost felt like surrendering. I felt my temperature flush as I got closer and closer to him that there's no more space left between us.

"It's futile resisting, Asahina." He whispers in my ear and he teasingly nips at my earlobe, giving me a hard time to not give in.

 _I know I shouldn't but…_

I looked up, drowned into the gaze of his mesmerizing green eyes and at the sight of him smiling in a tempting curve was difficult to reject but I didn't drop my façade.

 _Why am I even resisting?_

He cupped my jaw and pulled my face closer to his, pressing his lips into mine again and I grabbed firmly on his arms; when he made sure I was stuck to him, his hands crawled into my sweater and slowly searched upwards—when he finally found his target, he unhooked my bra, let it slide down and when he saw that it was not on me anymore he tossed it away.

"Are you still going to resist?" he smirks.

My finger slowly lost their grip on his sleeves and I heard him chuckle faintly.

"Such a good girl." He huskily and lustfully murmurs.

As I finally surrendered to him—the moment that he's been waiting for—he continues to passionately kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth and his hands wandering my skin underneath my shirt. He grabs me by the waist; and I stripped off his coat, unbuckling the straps crossing each other on his chest and slipped it off his shoulders, finally revealing his bare chest and his torso. His hand smoothly glides across my thighs, caressing them ever so gingerly and then grabs the underside, easily carrying me while kiss—even with my eyes closed, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms coiling around his neck as he lifts me up from the floor—and bringing me to the bed.

He gently drops me on the bed sitting up, he slowly crawls forward until I finally lied down on the bed and he stands on all fours over me. He grinned and bent down to peck on me at the neck, while his mouth was doing its work on the base of my throat, I felt his hands grab the hem of my sweater and pull it up and I arched up to allow the cloth to roll up and as he stopped pulling it up, my breasts were revealed; he fondles with my perky mounds with one hand smoothly sliding across my chest as his other hand was grabbing the small of my waist, my body was gradually getting at work with Sephiroth as his lips were becoming feral towards the skin of my neck that I felt him slightly bite into it—I flexed my back at the sudden sensation and let out an almost-breathless pule, I gripped onto my sheets as he continues to ravage me.

Then his tongue pulls away from my neck and then slides down to my breasts, leaving a trail of warm saliva on my skin, he sets his eyes wantonly on my erected nipples and comes to lick my right breast while teasing the left—erecting it more as my muscles receive excitement from his touch—sharp breaths escaped my lungs whenever the tip of his tongue taps into the sensitive part of my areole; I bite my lip as I watch him play with my breasts expertly, his eyes rolled up, managing a smirk as his tongue rolls around the flesh of my nipples, I breathed and moaned as I felt my heart thump loudly responding to the sensation of the arousal I'm getting from him.

"So supple and sweet." He softly purrs at me and then turns his gaze to my other breast that he has been playing with.

 _He's sweetly torturing me… I'm slowly growing impatient._

Sephiroth resumes to play with my chest, lovingly caressing it, licking the gap between my breasts, pressing them close to each other and then licking the slit between my compressed bosom, I squirmed and moaned in pleasure—just as he heard the sound of my cry, from my torso, his hands crept down to the garter of my skirt, his fingers clenched and eagerly pulled it down; the gust of wind creeping into my bare thighs as my skirt slowly gets removed.

He threw my skirt aside just like what he did to my bra earlier and lets out that triumphant "Hmph" while he slowly looks down on the view of my black underwear, there I saw his eyes become more ravenous and greedy; he creeps back up to me, begins to lick my diaphragm area and then down to my lower abdomen while leaving a trail of kisses and his sweet saliva from his licks on my stomach, warm and slender fingers coasting down from my love-handles, his hands circled my thighs and slunk down to my calves—my heart starts to rip its way out of my chest with every delicate kiss he plants on the skin of my legs, I bucked uncontrollably as he licks the soft side of my calf and mewled loud enough for him to stimulate him.

I was already wet before he could even strip me off of my skirt, I could feel the moisture spreading on the padding of my underwear while he caresses my legs…

He grins greedily and his fingers gently stalked its way up to my inner thigh, licking his lips as he saw my black underwear and he forcibly pulled the fabric aside; I nudged my right leg to cover the shame of my slit being revealed but he stopped it with his free hand before I could even fully conceal it, he pushes my free leg away and spreading it. I watched his eyes feast on the sight of me,

"Sephiroth…" I muttered weakly.

"Hmm?"

"You greedy asshole…" I growled for keeping me hanging all night.

"Am I now?" he mutters with his smooth voice now laced with lust while I watch him lick his fingers wet with his own saliva.

 _What is he going to do this time?_

He prods his wet fingers into my hole all of a sudden, I squirmed and moaned loudly to the great pleasure that entered me. He goes in and out of me in a slow and steady rhythm, I bit my lip hard while gripping tight on the sheets.

"That's right, Asahina." He lustfully whispers as he and I fix glances at each other.

Gradually, his pace got quicker and I felt hotter with every thrust of his finger, his free arm wrapped around my belly guiding my movement as he fingers me—I grabbed hold of his bicep wrapping my stomach and my fingers traced the curves and crevices of his muscles.

He alternately changes pace which made my temperature rise critically and my cries got louder—and with each pule and cry he hears from me, he smiles and eyes lit up with that eagerness and immense lustful craving.

"Sephiroth…!" I whimpered as I felt myself almost reaching my peak.

He wordlessly responded, thrusting slow but deep into my cervix and I felt him hit something inside which caused me to scream and buck up—and I knew he enjoyed this… and so did I.

He caused my climax and I felt something hot and thick dripping out of me even with Sephiroth's finger still plugged in, triumphantly and seductively he chuckles, I felt him pull his fingers out and found it covered with my nectar which is still oozing out of me. I watch him lick his own fingertips, savoring the flavor of me while he glues his eyes onto me. In the candlelight, his eyes gleamed with great desire for more.

"Sephiroth…" I yelped helplessly.

"It would be such a waste if I didn't take your sweetness." He bends down to lick my remaining nectar still leaking out of me.

He was both licking me clean and at the same time teasing me, flicking my clit with his tongue and his tongue prodding my cunt; I squirmed as I felt his tongue touch erogenous areas of my labia and I felt my cheeks flush. I drowned into the relish of Sephiroth's lust as he professionally mouths my pussy.

I jerked as he suckles on my cunt, still sucking out whatever's left of my leaking white sap, I felt his hand crawl up to grab my back while I arch up my waist and grip on his muscular arm. He withdraws and comes to me again, I gasped for air as I stare through his green eyes and licked the drops of my nectar hanging at the corner of his lip.

"I know you want me to, Asahina." He growls.

"Yes…" I gasped weakly.

I hissed sharply as his free hand wraps around my lower torso, he slowly bends down closer to me back to where I want him to be—just a few centimeters of space left as a gap between us—and he leans closer so that the tips of our noses touch.

"Then beg for it."

 _What?_

My eyes said the initial reaction inside my mind, he smirks lustfully and I tried to test his patience, "No."

He closed his eyes as he let out his trademark chuckle, opened his eyes again and arches me up so that my lower abdomen feels his hard-on in his pants. I lifted myself up, he supports my upper back with his other hand and I was sitting on his lap; with his arms still over me, he draws me closer to him, his bare chest touching through the fabric of my sweater—I haven't taken it off yet—and his fingers softly dancing on the skin of my exposed shoulder. I gently cradled his fine jawline with my small hands, it was my turn to kiss him first and I did it lovingly and with the same passion as he did with me. Warm, wet saliva coating our lips and he gazes at my mouth. I withdrew a little bit of space to remove my sweater, truly baring my breasts to him openly with no fabric to cover it anymore. I scooted back to him in the same closeness that he wants, my arms clutched onto his broad shoulders beaded with sweat and nibbled his neck—catching him by surprise with my antic. In my ear, I hear him drew out sharp breaths whenever I lick the length of his neck starting from the base up to the nape and vice versa.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, Sephiroth." I mimicked his smug expression.

"Impressive." He smiles.

I kissed his shoulders while I run my fingers smoothly on his biceps up and down, I flexed my hips to nudge it against his erection and I felt his grip on my back tighten. My fingers wandered on his chest, tracing the groove between his pectorals and down to the hardness of his abdomen but even if I attempted to dominate him, he bested me as he brushed away my hair covering my neck and smoothly licked it while his hands went to cup my breasts; a few seconds of pleasuring me at the neck, he looked down on the sight of my breasts being played by his own hands and he finally sucked torridly on my erected nipples.

I leaned back from my demeanor on him, supported myself with my free arm behind me while he has his arm around me to secure me firmly as I gave him direct access to my body again but I have been impatiently waiting for him to suck me, he was only licking and teasing me back then and now, finally…

I moaned and moaned as I felt his teeth slightly nip at the tip, professionally licking it and the flesh around it while his thumb was playing with the side of my breast; his other hand slipped away from my back and transferred to playing my cunt again and now my sexual pleasure just got doubled as his hands expertly and delicately played with me.

"Fuck… Don't stop…" I groaned.

"Beg, Asahina. I know…" he sexily growls as he softly kisses my chin.

I had no choice, _I really wanted to…_

"Please, Sephiroth…" I muttered.

He inserted his fingers into my hole again, I jerked at the sensation of his fingers entering me again and I held his hand at my cunt and guided it deeper.

"What was that, Asahina?"

He digs deeper into me, detecting a weak spot in my cervix and I cried out as I felt that pleasuring feeling that I enjoy.

"Ahh! Sephiroth, fuck me… Please!"

"That's more like it." He coos and he places me flat on the bed.

He unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, he strips it off of himself and carelessly tosses it away along with the other clothes. He wets my cunt with his warm spit and gave his cock a good jerk before putting it into me.

"You'll always be mine, Asahina." He triumphantly smirks.

I licked my lips edaciously at the entire sight of him and I felt his tip touch my territory steadily until he violently intrudes into me with his size without me seeing it coming, I gave out a loud and overly-pleased moan as he fully puts it in. I could feel my temperature build up heat inside my body, my heart pounded so much that I almost lost breath and I slipped my arms to Sephiroth's toned back as he attempts to find the perfect pace as he rocks back and forth, in and out of me.

Little by little, he gained a faster pace and he got deeper and deeper as well; I cried out and puled, tilting my head at an angle at the same moment and he took the advantage of it as he vehemently sucked on my bare neck, my nails sunk into the thick of his back and with every erotic and amorous movement of his manhood inside me, I clawed down only to stimulate him to keep going. I heard him steamily growl and he himself tapped onto a sensitive spot and as he pushes himself in, my leg wraps around his smooth hip while he grinds himself against me—his chest pressing on my soft breasts, feeling the beads of sweat wiping on my skin and the warmth of his breath blowing on my cheek.

"More, Sephiroth!" I pleaded as my other hand wandered to his bicep and clutched tightly.

"Asahina…" he panted.

He repeatedly said my name as he joined in my series of moaning, he got faster and faster and when I knew that he's close to his climax he scoops up my nape and brings my lips to his—kissing me long and hard—and then he withdrew from the kiss to release the words, "I'm coming!"

I screamed my last as I felt his hot contents filling me in at the cervix, he made sure the very last drop got in as well and he pulls it out after a few seconds; exhaustedly I panted for air as I let in his come get inside me and there were excess spilling out of my hole. My own sweat trickled on my nape, formed tiny and sticky beads on my chest and Sephiroth's flowing, silver hair fell to both of my sides, curtaining the two of us as he bends down to kiss the corner of my lip—I brushed his bangs that covered his face and my fingers caressed his cheek.

I was still desperately panting for air but I was gradually recollecting my breath, he rolls to my right side and my sight followed him until he lied down comfortably, his head turns to me and I roll to my side to face him; I ran my thumb across his delicious lower lip, effortlessly tempting me as always and tenderly pressed my lips against it.

"Asahina… I love you." He mutters while I kiss him. _That's impressive._

I smiled at him, "I love you."

His one wing emerged, black feathers fluttered in the nightly breeze and fell along with the rose petals on the floor, it easily pushed me gently closer to him; I rested my head on his shoulder, my fingers danced across his chest, his pectorals and his abdomen while he brushed away the hair covering my face and his arm around me secured me warmly.

"Rest now…" he whispers sweetly in my ear. Then he pulls the blanket to cover our naked glory and his wing blanketed the both of us, making me much closer to him—literally.

He had a lot of ways to lull me to sleep and he didn't realize that; his hand gently caressing the locks of my hair, his thumb smoothly rubbing my arm, the warmth of his wing enveloping us together and his lips softly planting fleeting kisses on my forehead. Personally, it was much better than a lullaby.

In my mind, I have never felt so satisfied before—ever in my life. The pleasure he gave me didn't have just a sexual purpose, it was something more than that. Little by little, my eyelids felt heavy and I kept my sleepy eyes on him; his eyes twinkled as the faint candlelight shone in his green irises and before I could really fall asleep, he said something to me one last time.

"I'll always be here."


	3. Attained Yearning

The next morning, I woke up seeing Sephiroth soundly asleep like a baby and I couldn't resist the sight of it that I just bit my lip and let out a stifled giggle because he looks so adorable when sleeping!

He snuggles closer to me, I could see that he retracted his wing, I comfortably rested my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his beating chest—I felt his heartbeat, it was calm and unfaltering—I watched the steady rising and falling of his breathing, the temptation that his lips were effortlessly giving out and the thin locks of his hair resting over his shoulders.

I tossed and turned over him, stared at his sleeping face and leaned forward carefully so as to kiss his forehead. I sat up, letting the sheets slide from me and I looked for my phone which I realize that I didn't bring it last night when I went to Satozuki's—I remember that it was hidden in my bedside drawer—when I found it…

15 in total of missed calls from Satozuki and Yoshino.

8 texts from Sato-chan and 5 from Yoshino.

Wow, I didn't realize that last night—I guess I was too preoccupied with Sephiroth in bed, I never even thought that he would be that… _playful._

I unlocked my phone to read the messages in full, one by one I opened them and read them and while reading them I'm already mentally constructing a summarized reply. I started with Satozuki's texts and I sent my reply which is a slightly long one that almost required a second message slate, then I switched to open Yoshino's conversation with me and then did the same thing—when I finally checked all there is in my phone, I set it down on my bedside table and rubbed my back.

 _Oh God, I got an ache right there._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I felt Sephiroth's hands gently clutching onto my back and it made me flinch—especially at the spine.

"Relax, it's just me." He coos.

"Good morning, Sephiroth."

He greeted me with a long, warm kiss on my back and his arms coiling around my waist; he pulls me in closer so that he could rest his head on mine.

 _Let me remind you that we're still both fully naked._

"So, how was last night?" he asks.

My hands found his biceps, my thumb and fingers ran on his smooth fair skin, detecting the curvatures of his toned arms and I caressed his fine jawline as I replied, "It was perfect."

"Hmn…"

"How was your sleep?" I asked this time.

"Peaceful." And he added a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I groaned at the slight pain I made as I attempted to stretch a little and he obviously noticed that.

"Something hurting?"

"Yeah, just a bit…"

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Sephiroth's eyes wandered on Asahina's bare back, he uncoiled his hands from her waist and his fingers tried to detect where the ache is coming from; his thumb presses an area on the right side of her back near her spine, he gradually put some pressure on it and she flexes up her spine with a short withdrawal of breath.

"I suppose this is it." Sephiroth.

He proceeds into massaging the area where he found and assumed where her ache is, he begins to create a certain pattern of his own as he begins to caress her entire back and then his fingers slipped upwards to her shoulders and began stroking her.

His hands delicately pressed her muscles and Asahina exerted stifled pules whenever he hits a sensitive spot. He loves it whenever she flexes and moans at the same time, he smiles seductively whenever he sees her back tenses and relaxes a few seconds later—Sephiroth's lust for Asahina didn't leave him, today is just a mild taste first thing in the morning.

With every pressure he puts on her, his love hands caressed her tenderly and seductively.

"Sephiroth…" she weakly mumbles as his thumbs stroked and traced the lining of her spine.

"What a sensitive little girl." He teases.

His left hand hastily slides under her arm and grabs her lower abdomen as he prepares to play with her again; rapaciously he licks her back, her shoulders and ultimately her nape—which he found out to be one of her erogenous weak spots. His hand lifted up to her lips, indicating her to lick and wet it, he peeked over her shoulder as he watches Asahina salaciously sucks his fingers and drench it with her spit, she holds onto his wrist as she licks his pointer finger—she looks to her shoulder and at the corner of her eye, she sees him eye-to-eye—he gently takes away his hand from her mouth and as they fix their eyes onto each other he licks his finger alluringly and combines his own saliva with Asahina's on his fingertips.

"Let me remind you, Asahina—you are mine." He tells her in his charismatic yet seducing tone as he simpers.

His wet fingers went their way down to her lower abdomen until they reached her clitoris, he played with it as Asahina grips onto his bulky arms while she contracts herself, his middle finger was searching for her hole so he adjusted his arm some more to let his finger reach its goal—then half of his finger's length entered her and she squirmed as she pules with the same satisfaction that she had last night.

He picks her up so that she sits on his lap while her legs are spread for him—and only him—and continues to goad her with his perfect rhythm that she loves so much. She tilts her head up, exposing the side of her neck with a vein throbbing with excitement and beads of sweat trickling down that baited Sephiroth's covetous mouth to esuriently suck on her tender fair flesh.

"Don't…" she pleads as she feels her climax already building up to the peak.

"Don't what?" he taunts as he continues.

Originally, Asahina wanted to hinder him from fingering her but these words escaped her mouth instead, "Don't stop."

"As you wish." He coos.

He continues, making his pace alternately fast and slow until Asahina climaxes as she cries out. Her sap leaks out of her and coats Sephiroth's fingers like what happened last night, greedily he licks his fingers with her nectar dripping on it; she rests and pants for air as he licks his fingers clean and coats it with his own saliva as well, he aims for her breasts and plays with the erection of her nipples—slightly pinching it and rubbing it while his spit drips onto the flesh around her nipples.

He softly caresses her breasts and traces the valley between them playfully, Asahina watches the smooth movement of her Sephiroth's love hands glide and dance on her creamy skin.

"I'll just go wash up…" Asahina gently nudges as she tries to stand up, Sephiroth's hands slid to her arms and brushed the entire length of her arm as she stands and slowly walks away from the bed to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Sephiroth's POV**

My hands were slipping away from her luscious skin as she walks away to the bathroom. From where I'm sitting, I watch how her hips move as she walks and as her personal pervert, I stare at the apex of her butt and I chuckle.

As she entered the bathroom, I rubbed my temple and images of what happened last night flashed into my head. I have to admit, it was really satisfying. In truth, I was half-expecting that Asahina would be that… submissive; but what caught me was her domination over me and I smiled to myself as I recalled it with my imagination.

 _She left the bathroom door slightly ajar. I wonder what is she indirectly implying?_

As I heard the tap squeak and the water running, I stalked to the slightly-open door and found her already sitting in the tub as it fills up. Steam fogged the bathroom as she looks up blankly to the ceiling, I chuckled a little at the sight of her looking so innocent in the bathtub; I dared myself to enter the bathroom, she turns her eyes to me walking up to her to the tub, I sat down on the rim of the tub and dipped my hand into the water—playfully creating ripples on the space between her chest and thighs as she adjusts herself slightly into a fetal position.

"What are you doing here?" she mutters as she stares at my hand rippling in the water.

"You." I firmly answered and it was enough as an answer for her to understand.

"Do you want to dip in?"

I looked at her and I read through her eyes, eager for me to come dip myself into the tub with her and I did but I tested her as I sat on the opposite side, she pretended that she didn't mind me sitting on the opposite when in fact she was expecting me to sit on the same side as her—and let her rest on me.

I leaned my back gently on the wall of the tub and fixated my eyes on her, mentally teasing her but she resisted— _for how long?_

She sits up from her resting position, crawls closer to me only to turn off the tap—which happens to be on my side—and let out a coy little smirk as she leans back to her side.

"For how long can you stand me?" I muttered in the silence of the bathroom.

"As much as I can." She answers.

She resisted me for merely ten minutes—just ten minutes—and she scooted closer to the rim of the bathtub as if implying that the space right next to her is available for me.

"This space is vacant in case you want to." She scoffs as she avoids my gaze.

To her desire, I finally got off my side and crept to her but before I could lie down right next to her, waterdrops dripping from my chest plopped down on her, the droplets sliding down and becoming one with the fill of the tub; she turns her head to me, readjusts herself into a lying position and her right hand cups up water and pours it on my head as if baptizing me—she smiles when a drop of water fell to her cheek and giggled lightly, then she pulls herself closer to me to playfully kiss the water dripping from my jawline until she followed the trail of clear beads to my lips.

 _This girl is cunning._

I gently lied down right next to her in a sideway position while she still lies down face-up and spooned her as my hands dipped into the water and found her waist.

"Why did you even come here in the first place, Sephiroth?" she mutters as the water's ripples faintly make noises.

"I want to be close to you—constantly. Is that enough of a reason?"

Her hand dripping with bathwater searches for me as she did not take her eyes off the blank and empty ceiling; her palm lovingly touches my cheek, her fingers lightly fiddled with my earlobes and her shoulder blades nudged as she tries to snuggle her back against my chest—I pulled her closer and tighter to me—and her eyes wandered to her right and found me staring back at her.

"Yes—yet it's more than enough." She whispers.

I secured her cheek with my hand and pulled her close to me, passionately and tenderly our lips reconciled, I dared my tongue to enter her mouth and explore it again—I'll never get tired of it—and I felt her breasts press onto my bare chest and I suddenly got a hard-on but I'm not complaining.

She withdrew from the kiss but she didn't pull away far from me, a small space was the only gap between us and the tips of our mouths were touching each other—playfully teasing and luring us, seeing who lasts longer. She cups her hands again, filling it with water and pours it on my shoulder and the stream splits up as it drips on my chest and my biceps yet her fingers followed the droplets that streamed to my arms, the paddings of her fingers were so soft that it somehow stimulated me.

 _And now I'm feeling the same ache as last night._

"Asahina, I'm aching again…" I muttered.

She took hold of my hand and licked it while looking straight at me and since we're at such a close—and claustrophobic—proximity, the sight of her suckling my fingers made me harder and she nudged her lower abdomen to mine and I felt her inner thigh hit the tip. She bit her lip as her mouth curved up into a sly smile and continued to suck. When I couldn't control it any longer, I sat up and brought her up with me and felt her ass on my thighs; she gasps and I settled her on my lap with her back facing towards me and even though her saliva would dissolve once I dip my hand into the bathwater I didn't care because I played with her cunt fervently as I fondled her breasts and nibbled her back.

My tongue laps on the dewdrops on her back, licking them clean and at the same time hitting her sensitive spots there and then lip-lock on her shoulder running my tongue left and right at the length of her small shoulders. Her perky breasts pressed on my palm as I grab them with my whole hand and fiddle with her clit as her knees flinch with excitement.

Drawing out shallow and rapid gasps as I hit her weak spot inside her, her leg managed to grab onto mine as I passionately plant kisses on her sexy back while I prod her. I quickened my pace when her moans were beginning to sound wanting and climatic, she's getting close…

"Ahh, so fucking good! Sephiroth, keep going!" she cried as her waist nudges and her back flex.

"Are you coming?" I huskily blurted despite having Asahina in ecstasy.

"Yes…!"

I stopped poking her, took my fingers out and replaced it with my cock and gave out a louder moan— _music to my ears._

"How's this?" I gave it a good rock into her, pushing it through her cervix hard and deep.

"Oh shit…! So big…" she gasps. "Yes, Sephiroth…! Ahh!"

"That's right, Asahina. Take it all in."

I manually spread her legs as I grabbed onto the sweet curves of her inner thighs, as she sits on me I grabbed her by her love-handles and she starts to ride me; I love the way she moans, I pressed her close to me so I can still nibble her smooth back, my arm braced across her chest and secured her as I clutched her upper arm—taking hold of it as support as she bucks up and down. I was driven madly with her arousal as she grinds me and I felt myself almost at the climax, I nudged for her as her pace grew, her moans got louder as I fondled her some more—I came first and then hers mixed up with mine. I took her hand, slipped my fingers through the spaces between hers and she limply lays herself down on me, resting herself on my torso as our hands intertwined tightly.

I saw her toe rise up from the water and pressed that button that opens up the drain in the tub and the water gradually decreased at the minute.

"One last shower and we're out." She coos.

And when the water was finally gone, she sits up from me to twist the tap of the shower and fresh water sprinkled on us as she returns to me back to the same position.

Her breathing turned from labored to relaxed, she tossed herself sideways to deliver a lustful lick into my mouth—which I gladly receive and welcomed into me, greeting it with my own tongue and bit the tip gently and playfully before she could pull it out—our lips locked for a long period of minutes until we both subsided from our lustful selves for each other, I wanted our kiss to last longer and I embraced her with both of my arms as she cupped my jaw with one hand and caressed my cheek.

 _This…_

 _This is what I have always wanted from her. I wanted her to love me… and now I have it in my arms._

We slowly withdrew from each other's lips and then she took me by the hand and we both got out of the shower, she turns off the tap and I wrapped her with a towel—thanking me as she wraps herself up and then grabs another to hang it on my shoulders. Not exactly where it should be but the thought of her doing so was sweet. She squeezes her hair tight to sponge out the water that is still probably absorbed her orange locks and I suddenly hugged her from behind—for some reason, I wanted to.

"Asahina…" I muttered, not showing out that malicious tone anymore.

"Sephiroth?"

"You love me, right?"

She turns to me and gently takes hold of my arm so as to comfort me, "Of course I love you—I always will." She smiles innocently.

"But… will you stay with me?" I stuck my eyes on her, trying to tell her that I'm serious and my heart was racing wildly as I anticipate for the answer.

Her palm delicately pats my chest, calming the storm inside me.

"I'll never ever leave." She seals that promise with a kiss and I rewarded her with the tightest and warmest embrace.

 _She's the only person to see past my violence. Saw the insecure little child in me. She's the only one who understood me when all those other futile humans did not. She saw what I yearned and she willingly gave with no strings attached._

 _Only she loves me the way I love her._

 _In truth, I really thought that she would never notice me at all because she seemed too preoccupied with him, which made me more insecure as he coddles her up… But I was not really expecting her to come to me and welcome me openly. She made such an impact to me that it secretly touched my soul._

 _What I felt for her—I'm purely certain it is true. And I wanted to prove to her that I was better than Cloud. I wanted to show her that I hold her dearly and that…_

 _I really love her. More than anything._

* * *

Whew! Well…

My words have failed me on this one...

So cheesy though and I like it xD

But! It was fun writing this while I was chatting with my besties—and fellow Fangirls—because we were coming up with SO MANY scenarios with husbandos that I just couldn't help but flail wackily whenever they mention Sephiroth and/or Cloud! X"3

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lemon of mine—it's a first for me actually because… yeah XD Hahahaha xP

You guys are free to comment as well :D

Xielle.


End file.
